Magic FighterZord
The Magic FighterZord is a white auxiliary FighterZords modeled after a zeppelin. Overview By initiating a Shadow Boost with it, a Shade Ranger can summon the Arrow of Light bow. The said weapon can fire cyan arrows when pulled back, with the power to pierce walls. It can be used to initiate a finisher, where the Shade Ranger charges up a shot before firing. When with Cyclone, Superior X, & the Blade Boomerang, it forms a giant steampunk-esque arrow. Magic can fire missiles from the ports adjacent to the cockpit. In its Attack Mode, the front half of the FighterZord splits apart to reveal a mace, which reveals a hand when opened. The hammer can extend like a piston to attack. Gallery LupinRedMagic.png|Red Shade Ranger w/ Arrow of Light History After Ezra Emile retrieved the Body Rocker, Louis gave the Magic FighterZord to him in exchange for it, becoming one of his projects. Shadow Magic Megazord The Shadow Magic Megazord is the combination between the Blue FighterZord, the Magic FighterZord, & the StrikerZord. This combination uses a power that gets even Striker all giddy for the entire fight. This combination is able to attack with the Magic's mace, & after opening the mace to reveal a gloved hand, the Shadow Magic Megazord is able to perform a complex magic trick. The trick starts by the Shadow Magic Megazord throwing playing cards at the surrounding buildings, causing them to rearrange themselves & reveal a dresser. After hiding a "treasure" in one of the drawers, the Goonlock is tasked to find it (in its first usage, the treasure was the Red FighterZord). However, once the Goonlock picks the right drawer & holds the treasure, the treasure reverts into the Magic FighterZord, which then proceeds to attack by extending its mace into the monster. It is possible this formation is not limited to this single trick. Its finisher is in which it manifests a bubble illusory area dubbed Shadow Magic from the glove that seems to correspond to the Goonlock it is fighting. Once the Goonlock comes close enough to it, the Shadow Magic Megazord snaps the fingers of the gloved hand, making the bubble explode to destroy the foe, while flaying out red streamers. For Oldfish, it manifests a pagoda-like castle that is apparently owned by Oldfish. Additional Formations Shadow Splash Magic Megazord The''' Shadow Splash Magic Megazord''' is the combination between the Magic FighterZord, the Splash TriggerZord, & the StrikerZord. This form can use the Trigger SplashZord's water cannon & the Magic FighterZord's tricks. One trick it can do is create one Shadow card in front of it with five surrounding the enemy. By inserting the water cannon into the front card, it creates several copies through the other cards which then fire high-pressure water jets at the surrounded opponent. Its finisher goes as follows: as the enemy is shot into the air by the forming vortex from the cloned water cannon fire, the Magic FighterZord closes its fist, using the existing water to form a giant bubble around the foe. The Magic FighterZord then snaps, the bubble imploding before exploding in a flay of water & gas. Shadow Siren Megazord The Shadow Siren Megazord is the combination of the Siren StrikerZord, Trigger SplashZord, Magic FighterZord, & StrikerZord. The combination is very powerful. It can use all the cannons on the Siren StrikerZord & throw opponents back with the plows. The SIren StrikerZord seems to influence the other VS Zords in the combination, as it allows the Trigger SplashZord to fire quick-drying cement. The Magic FighterZord can also enlarge & rotate for a physical hit. Its finisher is where the Shadow Siren Megazord blasts laser fire from the Magic FighterZord's baton, the Trigger SplashZord's water cannon, & the Siren StrikerZord's cannons, missile launchers, & plows to destroy the enemy. Shadow Victory Megazord The Shadow Victory Megazord is the combination between the Trigger SplashZord, Victory StrikerZord, Magic FighterZord, & StrikerZord. TBA Notes *Its Shadow Boost, Arrow of Light, is the name of the highest rank in the United States & Japan Cub Scouts. *The glove section of Magic seems to be a static prop rather than a flexible glove, ironic as it is in the appearance of a real-life inflated glove. This may be why when utilizing the tricks of Magic, it is CGI. *In line with how the Shade Ranger Megazords have heads that emulate their motif, Magic seems to be that of a magician (or by extension, a con man) with the bowtie although with an odd head sculpt unfitting of one. See Also *Magic Dial Fighter - Super Sentai counterpart in Lupinranger VS Patranger Category:Shadow Justice Category:Zords Category:Megazord Category:Auxiliary Zords Category:White Zords Category:Reynoman